Tiadorma 'Guschi' Finnig
| Klasse = Jäger (nicht ausgespielt) | Spezialisierung = Nervensäge; Tabak und weniger legale Waren | Arsenal = | Vorname = Tiadorma | Nachname = Finnig | Geburtsname = Finnig | Geburt = 7.11. | Alter = 35 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde =Die Plantage | Größe = 150 Zentimeter | Gewicht = 49 Kilogramm | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = blau wie das Meer | Besonderheiten = klein | Gesinnung =Chaotisch-neutral }} Aktuelles Brummig. Äußerlichkeiten Mit einem Meter und fünfzig Zentimetern gehört Tia nicht grad zu den Riesen unter den Menschen und ist somit nicht schwer zu übersehen. Aber was ihr an körperlicher Größe fehlt, macht sie mit einem großen Mundwerk wieder wett! Schmal gebaut ist sie. Eine kleine Oberweite und ein relativ flacher Hintern, die gut zur restlichen Statur passen, somit nicht übertrieben wirken. Die Haltung ist nicht die Beste, aber auch nicht übertrieben krumm und der Gang ist zumeist tappsend oder schlendernd, was ihre durchaus vorhandene Niedlichkeit noch etwas unterstreicht. Am ganzen Körper verteilt finden sich Narben, besonders viele an Händen und Unterarmen. Auffällig sind nur die Bissspuren am rechten Unterarm und die verblassten Striemen am Rücken.. Auf dem rechten Schulterblatt befindet sich ein kleines Hautbild, dass auf den ersten Blick wie ein verwackelt gestochener Haufen Matsch aussieht, doch bei näherem Betrachten erkennt man, dass es ein Schiff darstellen soll. Wer auch immer das gestochen hat, war auf jeden Fall kein Meister seines Handwerks. Im Bauchnabel trägt sie ein verschnörkeltes Schmuckstück, dass seinen Abschluss in einem blauen Ziersteinchen findet. Meist grinst sie Euch frech entgegen. Im Zentrum des schmalen Gesichtes befindet sich eine kleine, fast schon als stubsig zu bezeichnende Nase. Auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Auf den zweiten jedoch wirkt sie etwas schief, als wäre sie schonmal gebrochen und danach nicht oder nicht ausreichend versorgt worden. Obendrüber die meerblauen Seelenspiegel der Dame, die die Umgebung jederzeit neugierig zu mustern scheinen. Vermutlich sind sie das erste, was den Blick auf sich zieht. Untendrunter die schmalen Lippen, welche bei weitem nicht so einzigartig und, je nachdem wie man es sehen mochte, schön sind. In der Mitte der Unterlippe prangt eine kleine Silberkugel. Umrahmt und in gewisser Weise vollendet wird das Bild von rabenschwarzen, jedoch nur sporadisch gepflegten und strohigen Haaren. Nicht perfekt, aber immerhin einzigartig. Normalerweise ist die Kleidung von eher minderer Qualität. Ein Hemd, eine Hose und ihre gewohnt weiten Stiefel, die vermuten lassen, dass sie mehr darin versteckt als nur ihre Füße, sowie einen schwarzen Stoffhut, welcher sich entweder auf dem Kopf befindet oder hinten am Steiß in den Gürtel gequetscht wurde. In einem Kleid wird man sie wohl nur selten antreffen. Nichts aufregendes, eher praktisch - Hauptsache, man läuft nicht nackt herum. Um den Hals trägt sie eine dünne, goldene Kette, an der, ebenfalls in Gold eingefasst, ein Rubin hängt. Diese ist immer und egal zu welchen Klamotten so angelegt, dass man sie sieht. Dazu gesellt sich, einfach an einem dunklen Lederband befestigt, ein Ring aus Silber, samt Gravur. Sollte man doch Gelegenheit bekommen, sich diesen mal näher anzusehen, ist es ein kunstvolles, verschnörkeltes "Tiadorma Finnig". An den Händen trägt sie insgesamt zwei Armbänder und einen Ring. Links ein schmales Silberkettchen samt zweier Anhänger, einer in Form eines Ankers, der andere in Form einer Schwalbe. Rechts am Handgelenk befindet sich ein einfach-geflochtenes Lederband, an welchem ein kleiner, fein und detailliert geschnitzter Wolfskopf hängt. Geschmackssache! Das Teil ist mittlerweile schon ziemlich abgegriffen. Die Stimme ist rau und kratzig. Und laut ist sie. Sehr laut sogar. Man könnte davon ausgehen, dass sie viel raucht und trinkt. Ihre Aussprache ist nicht ganz sauber; sie nuschelt ein bisschen. Oder auch: http://bit.ly/2aqcdLt Was Madame so kann (Bewertung nach Schulnotensystem) Sprachlich * Gemeinsprache (Wort) '''2 - flüssig, wenn gewollt sogar fehlerfrei * '''Gemeinsprache (Schrift) '''2 - mit kleinen Fehlern, aber schönes Schriftbild * '''Goblin (Wort) '''3 - genügend, dennoch mit ein paar Vokabellücken * '''Goblin (Schrift) '''5 - kaum ausreichend, Verständigung wird schwierig * '''Zwergisch (Wort) '''4 - Grundkenntnisse * '''Zwergisch (Schrift) '''6 - kaum bis gar keine Ahnung davon ''Kämpferisch'' Fernkampf: * 'Bogen '''1 - Naturtalent, sehr treffsicher * '''Gewehre '''6 - grauenhaft schlecht * '''Revolver '''7 - noch schlechter als Gewehre * '''Wurfwaffen '''3 - trifft sogar hin und wieder ''Nahkampf: * '''Unbewaffnet '''4 - für Ohrfeigen reicht's * '''Dolche '''3 - weiß, wo vorn ist; dennoch kein geübter Umgang * '''Schwerter '''5 - grauenhaft * '''Zweihänder (Langschwerter, Äxte, Kolben) '''6 - würde sie nichtmal hochbekommen ''Alltägliches'' * '''Kochen '''5 - manchmal kommt was Genießbares raus * '''Backen '''3 - ihre Zimtsterne sind gut * '''Erste Hilfe '''7 - sie macht's noch schlimmer * '''Singen '''2 - kann sie zwar, doch bei ihrer Stimme scheiden sich die Geister * '''Zeichnen '''4 - sie versucht es zumindest * '''Angeln '''3 - kann sie zwar, interessiert sie aber nicht * '''Nähen '''5 - aussichtslose Sache * '''Kräuterkunde '''2 - sie lernt immer mehr dazu * '''Alchemie '''3 - viel theoretisches Wissen, experimentiert noch * '''Lügengeschichten erzählen '''1 - soviel Mist wie sie verzapft, würde ich ihr gar nichts glauben ''Fortbewegung'' * 'Seefahrt '''2 - damit aufgewachsen, aber schon länger her * '''Chopperfahrt '''5 - würde jeden erdenklichen Zaun mitnehmen * '''Portale '''6 - keine eigene magische Begabung; außerdem dreht sich ihr davon der Magen um * '''Gyrokopter '''6 - noch nie probiert * '''Reiten '''2 - solang das Pferd brav ist, kann sie das Bekanntschaften und andere Phänomene 'Verwandt: Ich hatte leider keine Wahl. *'Konrad Edwin Finnig '''Vater - "Ich verachte dich so sehr..." *† '''Elvira Theresia Finnig '''geb. "von Lüdenberg" Mutter - "Vielleicht isses besser, dass du geh'n musstes'..." *Lisendra Finnig kleine Schwester - "Was has' du, was ich nich' hab'?" *†(?) '''Eduard Finnig' großer Bruder - "Es enttäuscht mich bis heut', dass du nich' wiedergekommen bist." *'Lea-Alexis und Benjamin '''Wennes' Kinder - "Nich' meine eigenen, aber ihr fehlt mir trotzdem." *'Mary Elizabeth Tochter - "Ich glaube, ich hab versagt. 's war zu erwarten." '''Familiär: Familie kann man sich eben doch aussuchen. *† Fuchs; beste Freundin, engste Vertraute - "Mit ihr is' ein Teil von mir gestorb'n..." *Dayyan GossarahDayyan Ibn Gossarah; bester Freund, engster Vertrauter, Liebe - "Ich wünschte, für uns würde mehr Zeit bleiben..." 'Geliebt:' Ich liebe sie, ich hasse sie. Sie alle gehören zu meinen wichtigsten Stützen und haben sich einen Platz in meinem Herzen verdient. So absurd es klingt. '' *Sekhmeht Al'Sharif; "Nichtenersatz", Freundin? - "Ihre Kekse eignen sich gut zum Werf'n. Ich lieb' sie. Also Sekh - nich' die Kekse." *Janikka Jenkins; gute Freundin, Vertraute - "Du gehörs' zu meinen besten Freunden... Aber du verschwindes' trotzdem immer wieder." * Bról von Düsterstein; enger Freund - "Wofür bezahl' ich dich eigentlich?" * Jonathan Voltaire; Katzenohrenkumpane - "Mrrau." * Avaliar V. Summertale; Freundin - "Du veränderst dich." * Tyron Rau; schwieriges Verhältnis - "Was is' mit dir?" '''Bekannt: '''''Genau genommen könnte man hier die halbe Stadt aufzählen... *† Leirix; ehemaliger Boss, Freund? - "War schön, dich gekannt zu hab'n, Kumpel. Wirst mir fehl'n." *Rischel Sprengfalle; flüchtiger Bekannter, persönliche Witzfigur - "Paddelschläge..." *Joanna Delacroix; flüchtige Bekannte - "Hat mir durch eine schwere Zeit geholf'n." *Bronson O'Slatraigh; Bekannter - "Bissch'n seltsam, der Gute." *Kertor Lockwood; Brusthaar - "Wir sollt'n ein Buch schreiben." *Madeleine "Dane" Evelyn Ledoux; Bekannte - "Warst immer nett zu mir." *Jessi McQuade; Bekannte - "Hab' dich lang nich' mehr geseh'n." *Norah "Holly" Blake; flüchtige Bekannte, Arbeitskollegin - "Kenn' dich eigentlich kaum, trotzdem hass'e mir dein Herz ausgeschüttet. 's schmeichelhaft. Könnt'n Freunde werden." *Elizra Leria Falk; Bekannte - "Du bist so... merkwürdig. Aber irgendwie will ich, dass du mich magst." *Razzie Fritzelfunk; guter Bekannter - "Der Ingenieur und Gnom meines Vertrauens." *† Adnana Sahar; Freundin, Angestellte - "Viel zu früh gestorb'n... Ich mochte sie wirklich." *"Rose"; Stummelchen, Angestellte - "Wofür bezahl' ich dich eigentlich?" *Aiden Barlow; Bekannter - "Den mag ich wirklich! Trotz Sturmwind immernoch auf'm Bod'n. 's gefällt mir." *Lereanna Latharial; Bekannte - "G-G-G-G-G-Guschiiiiiiiiii." *† Connor; - "Einer der Graves-Brüder. Schade, dass er tot ist." *William; - "Der zweite Graves-Bruder. Mag ihn mehr als Connor." *Chloe; Enttäuschung - "Das ging schneller, als gedacht." *Nera Acanar; - "Die sündige Susi. Ich werd' nie vergess'n, wie du nackt vom Boot gesprung'n bist." 'Verhasst: ' Ich versuch' ja, nett zu sein, aber nichtmal ich kann mich mit allen verstehen... *Rack von Blutklinge - "Nich' mehr mein Problem." *William Wennes; Verflossener, Arschgesicht - "Ich glaube nich', dass ich jemals jemand'n so sehr gehasst habe wie dich..." *† Lleyd von Löwenhaupt - "Sogar ich bin mehr Paladin gewes'n als du... Un' das mit all mein' Mack'n." *† George Woundworth; gehasst - "Ein Problem, dass sich von selbs' erledigt hat. Offenbar." Sturmwinder Gerüchteküche Wer bleibt in Sturmwind schon von Gerüchten verschont? Richtig, niemand! * Tia ist in Beutebucht geboren, aber in Sturmwind aufgewachsen. Oder andersrum? Hab ich vergessen. * Die war (oder ist?) Piratin. * Sie ist tatsächlich die Tochter von Freibeutern. * Sie hat eine Schwäche für Gewürzgurken. * Angeblich tischt sie jedem Fragenden eine andere Geschichte ihrer Vergangenheit auf. * Angeblich ist sie verflucht. * Man erzählt sich, sie hält sich nur in gehobeneren Kreisen auf. * Man tuschelt, dass sie mal Teil der Zuflucht war. * Angeblich hat sie auffällig viel mit den Leuten aus den Schattenspielen zu tun. * Lässt einfach jeden ran! * Sie ist verstrick in weniger legale Akivitäten. * Vielleicht hat man gehört, dass sie mit Tabak handelt und sogar einen Laden eröffnet hat. * Angeblich hat sie auch Rauschmittel zu bieten. * Manche sagen, sie verkauft doch nur Blumen. * Angeblich hasst sie Worgen wie die Pest. Und Draenei. Und Zwerge und Gnome und Elfen. * Tia ist angeblich selbst so ein bissiges Fellmonster. * Tias Lieblingsfarbe ist angeblich orange. * Angeblich mag Tia kein orange. * Angeblich mag Tia keine Orangen. * Ist magisch wie ein Ziegelstein. * Ihre Schwester hingegen soll eine begnadete Magierin sein. * Besagte Schwester ist außerdem ein jüngeres, klügeres Ebenbild von Tia. Nur in blond. * Sie kennt wohl die ganze Stadt und kann dir für fast alles jemanden empfehlen. (Was man hiervon "weiß", was man gehört hat und was man für totalen Unfug hält, ist jedem selbst überlassen. Jedoch sollte man sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass es Gerüchte sind und deshalb evtl. nur Teile oder auch gar nichts von alledem wahr ist.) Zitate - von und für Tia * "Guschi? Dein Ernst? Bescheuerter Name. 'n exotischer Vogel als Ersatz hätte es auch getan. Mit dem Namen bist du ja für's Leben gestraft!" - Kelron zu Tia, nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hat * "'''Sie hat Schneid, is'n Kodo im Kleid..."' ''- Saiven zu Tia * "Tiadorma Finnig, Landgrafenbaronskönigin von und zu Guschhausen, dritter Obergefreitenhauptmannsfeldwebel des guschigsten Kampfbataillon zu Seenhain und Tabakhändlerin."' - ''Tia zu Lereanna, nachdem diese all ihre Titel aufgezählt hat * '''"Guschi? Ist das dein Name?" - "Ne, das is'n Wochentag." - Finnje zu Tia und ihre Antwort, nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hat * "*Mia rülpst laut und langgezogen* Das war das Wort zum Sonntag." - "Heut' is' Donnerstag." - "Noten her, die Sau will singen!" '- Allamia und Tia, nach dem Essen * '"Ja, Sir. Ehm, ich meine... Milady." - "Ja, danke. Ich hab die größt'n Eier der Stadt." '- Nele zu Tia und ihre Antwort * '"Er trägt 'n Scharfschütengewehr auf dem Rücken. Sieht man doch, er ist Gärtner!" - "Geil - dann kann er gleich zu mir kommen. Moment mal, das klang jetzt ein wenig fragwürdig..." '''- Courtney Piers zu Tia und ihre Antwort * ''"Wenn du immer so guckst, Kleines, bekommst du beizeiten Falten." '''- Tia zu Anna Kaiser Klatsch und Tratsch (Oder auch "Was denkt der Rest?") *Sekhmeht Al'Sharif - "Tiaaahaaahaaa.", wird's nur geträllert. *Nayrle Rosenberg - "Ich habe sie ab und an beim Kathedralenplatz gesehen. Manieren scheint diese... 'Frau' allerdings nicht zu besitzen." *Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Grolbar"Amboss" Dunkelstahl- "Mh.. große Klappe die kleine.. aber schneit und Mut hat sie.. Mal abgesehn davon das sie saufen kann wien Zwerg." *Joanna Ni Bennain - "Tiadorma? Ja, an die Frau kann mich gut erinnern. Doppelter Nasenbruch - aber nichts, was ich nicht wieder hätte hinbiegen können. Hoffe, sie achtet mal ein wenig auf sich und Ihr Gesicht - nicht das ich es irengdwann einmal vom Boden abkratzen muss." *Janikka Jenkins - ''"Es tut mir so Leid Tia. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir irgendwann ganz. Ich bin froh das du an meiner Seite bist und würde echt alles für dich tun. Ich habe dich lieb." * Brol von Düsterstein - "Tia..., auch wenn´s die letzte Zeit scheiße mit dir war, auf mich kannst dich imm´r verlass´n he?!*grinst und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann* * Dayyan Gossarah - "Mein Herzblatt. Ohne dich's mein Leben nich' lebenswert. Du bis' der Grund, wieso'ch mich nich' schon in'n Messer gestürzt hab'." * Kalwyn - "Irgendetwas zwischen Misstrauen und Gunst, Ablehnung und Zuneigung. Sie spielt mit, und zwar wie eine Große, ohne das Spiel verstanden zu haben. Manchmal will man ihr über'n Kopf streicheln und sagen, dass alles gut wird. Oder ihr in die Fresse schlagen um ihr Hirn wieder in Position zu bringen." * Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Female1.gif Avaliar V. Summertale - "Die Frau ist dermaßen kauzig, verschroben, schrill, eigenartig, kindisch, irre, laut, auffällig und aus der Welt geschossen, dass ich nicht einfach dran vorbeigehen konnte, ohne mich auf den ersten Unfug zu verlieben. Platonisch. Wir brennen trotzdem irgendwann durch." Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler)